Onde Está Meu Garoto?
by Shaka Dirk
Summary: [ALERT: HBP SPOILER!] Onde está minha felicidade? Me diga! Onde estão aqueles a quem amei? Onde estão meus amigos? Onde está a criança que existiu dentro de mim? ... Onde está minha felicidade?


**Onde está meu garoto?**

**

* * *

**

_Texto por: Shaka Dirk  
Canção por: Chris Martin

* * *

_

"O quê?" — Não acreditou nas palavras que acabara de ouvir. Não podia acreditar. Aquilo era totalmente impossível, inimaginável... Não era justo pregar uma peça dessas em alguém como ele...

Deu as costas ao outro bruxo e se preparava para sair da sala onde se encontrava, quando uma imensa coruja cinzenta pousou suavemente em sua mesa. Hesitou por um instante, não queria ler qualquer coisa que pudesse confirmar o que acabara de ouvir. Mesmo assim forçou-se a pegar o pergaminho preso à perna da ave.

Reconheceu imediatamente a caligrafia de Dumbledore e sentiu uma contração no peito. Tentou ignorá-la, afinal, poderiam ser boas notícias, não poderiam?

_Não._

"Mas..." — Suas mãos tremiam, sua respiração se alterava lentamente. Sentia uma dor imensurável no peito. — "Como pode ser?" — Releu então a carta, aquelas mesmas breves e duras palavras.

"_Remus,_

_Voldemort encontrou James e Lily. Sirius os entregou. O paradeiro dele é desconhecido. Peter também sumiu. Qualquer nova notícia entro em contato, mas, por enquanto, não saia de casa. Não é seguro._

_Dumbledore." _

Encostou-se em uma parede, cobria parcialmente o rosto com uma das mãos. Soluçou alto, não conseguindo mais conter as lágrimas e deslizou até o chão, inconsolável.

"Sirius... Como você pôde?"

* * *

"_Where is my boy?  
I saw you come out of a scene"_  
"**_Onde está meu garoto?  
Eu te vi saindo de uma cena"

* * *

_**

Uma mão era estendida em sua direção, convidando-o, incitando-o a unir-se aos outros. Eles corriam, todos juntos. Sorriam, gargalhavam... festejavam.

"Venha, Remus..." — as palavras ecoaram pelo espaço, e então voltaram infinitamente aos seus ouvidos. — "Venha, Remus..."

E ele correu. Esticou os braços, tentando alcançar a mão que lhe era oferecida, mas quanto mais corria, mais ela se afastava.

"Venha, Remus..."

"Não! Esperem por mim!" — Ele gritou, mas sua voz parecia não sair, parecia presa em sua garganta. — "Sirius, James, Lilly, Peter... esperem por mim!"

"Venha,..."

_Silêncio._

Levantou-se num pulo, ofegante. Passou a mão pela testa suada, afastando a espessa franja do rosto. Caminhou lentamente ao banheiro e olhou-se no espelho. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, inchados.

"Por quê?" — indagou à sua imagem refletida — "Por quê vocês não me deixam em paz?" — uma lágrima rolou por seu rosto, fazendo-o se envergonhar e desviar o rosto. — "Por quê vocês me deixaram?"

* * *

"_Maybe in some kind of dream  
Something that never comes"_  
"**_Talvez em um tipo de sonho  
Algo que nunca vem"

* * *

_**

Um pé em frente ao outro, só mais um passo.

_E outro e outro._

Sentia-se capaz de continuar assim para sempre, andando a esmo pelos corredores escuros de Hogwarts. Em nenhum outro lugar se sentira tão em casa.

Em contrapartida, nenhum outro lugar tinha o poder de entristecê-lo tanto quanto alegrá-lo ao mesmo tempo. Uma verdadeira enxurrada de memórias invadiam sua mente a cada passo dado, a cada ecoar de seus pés pelos corredores, e junto dessas lembranças vinha a dor.

Virou num corredor, adiantando-se para sua sala. Logo estaria na hora de mais uma aula. Podia ouvir risos e conversas em voz alta pelos corredores, quase tinha se esquecido como aquele castelo emanava vida.

Seus olhos brilharam, tristes. Toda aquela vida o incomodava. Fazia com que ele acreditasse que sua vida se prolongara mais que o devido. Que dentre as pessoas que um dia pôde chamar de _amigos_, justamente a vida mais dispensável, _a sua_, havia permanecido "intacta".

Entrou na sala. Ainda tinha dez minutos sozinho, dez minutos pra refletir, descansar. Recostou-se à sua mesa, e pegou o _Profeta Diário_ para uma última olhada antes da aula.

Mais uma foto _dele_ na capa, ainda estava foragido. Ainda estava assombrando a delicada paz que Remus havia conquistado. Suspirou pesadamente, afinal acreditava que essa história não acabaria sem que ele caísse novamente, sem forças para se reerguer.

_Toc, toc._

Assustou-se. Os dez minutos haviam passado mais rápido que esperava... Abriu a porta permitindo que os alunos entrassem. Seus cansados olhos castanhos acompanharam cada um deles, até fixarem-se em outros olhos, _verdes_.

"Bom dia" — Disse tranqüilamente enquanto afastava seu olhar do jovem grifinório. — "Espero que tenham terminado os deveres de forma satisfatória..." — E prossegui com sua aula, com um único pensamento determinado em sua mente.

Ele, Remus, até poderia não conseguir se levantar novamente, mais iria dar tudo de si para que aquele jovem não sucumbisse ao mesmo destino.

* * *

"_Time that I take...  
See over in arms I'll raise"_  
"**_Tempo que eu levo...  
Veja, com os braços eu levantarei"

* * *

_**

"Não é possível..." — a voz não era mais que um sussurro incrédulo. Debruçou-se sobre a mesa, olhando mais atentamente para o pergaminho aberto sobre ela. Estreitou os olhos, relendo várias vezes aquele nome... umnome que não deveria estar ali. — "...Co-como pode?..." — Silêncio. O par de olhos castanhos estavam fixos em outro ponto do pergaminho, imóveis. Incrédulos. — "Eu devo estar ficando louco".

Fitou o mapa por mais alguns instantes, incerto. Até que o primeiro ponto disparou, tentando fugir de algo, alguém... tentando fugir do _segundo_ ponto.

"O que foi que eu fiz?" — a voz tinha um tom desconsertado, arrependido. Sem pensar outra vez, Remus levantou-se e foi ao encontro de dois velhos conhecidos. Foi de encontro a seu passado.

* * *

"_I'll race in to find you  
I'll race in to find you"_  
"**_Eu correrei pra te encontrar  
Eu correrei pra te encontrar"

* * *

_**

A fera rugia irada, os olhos turvos pelo desejo de sangue. Tentava escapar, fugir dos três animais, mas a cada tentativa o cervo escoiceava o ar, ameaçando-o, ou o enorme cão negro avançava em sua direção, latindo feroz.

A fera se aquietava por um tempo, até outro impulso para se libertar, e assim seguia até beirar o amanhecer, quando se acalmava, exausta demais para prosseguir...

O sol brilhava triste em mais uma manhã cinzenta e Madame Pomfrey fora buscar o jovem rapaz aos pés do Salgueiro Lutador como de costume.

"Você está menos ferido dessa vez, Sr. Lupin." — disse a enfermeira bondosamente enquanto o escoltava a Ala Hospitalar. — "A cada nova transformação você tem se machucado menos, isso aparenta ser muito bom..."

O garoto apenas sorrira cansado em resposta, enquanto mentalmente agradecia pela ajuda dos amigos.

* * *

"_Time stands  
I open your eyes to my world"_  
"_**O tempo pára**_  
**_Eu abro teus olhos para o meu mundo"

* * *

_**

A floresta escura o protegia do mundo, o escondia. Pulou habilmente para cima de um tronco caído. Viu a Lua por entre as copas das árvores. Uivou sofregamente, a breve luta com o animago o ferira mais do que imaginava. Ouviu um farfalhar de grandes asas, e seus olhos acompanharam o hipogrifo voar para longe...

A Lua desceu. o Sol subiu.

Mais uma vez, após vários e vários anos, Remus saia da Floresta Proibida pela manhã, voltando ao Castelo. Caminhava devagar, pesaroso, imaginava que notícias desagradáveis o aguardavam em sua sala. Não se surpreendeu quando viu Madame Pomfrey indo a seu encontro, como já havia ido tantas outras vezes.

"Você está bem, meu jovem?" — A voz sempre preocupada da bruxa parecia ligeiramente tensa. – "Veja todos esses ferimentos! Por que você não tomou a poção? Oh, Remus... você não podia ter se descuidado assim". — dizia enquanto curava os ferimentos mais superficiais, sem, no entanto parar de andar.

"Eu estou bem, Papoula, não precisa se preocupar". — tentou acalmá-la.

"Você sempre me disse isso, e mesmo assim nunca me convenceu..." — A bruxa suspirou pesadamente. A apreensão em seu rosto era clara. — "O diretor pediu que fosse imediatamente à sala dele, Remus. Sinto..."

"Tudo bem". — ele a interrompeu— "Eu já esperava por isso". — sua voz soava melancólica, cansada.

Separou-se da enfermeira tão logo entraram no castelo, percorreu o caminho ao seu destino com pesar e determinação, chegando ali em poucos minutos.

Parou por um segundo, olhando a porta fechada a sua frente, sem coragem de abri-la. Suspirou fundo e esticou a mão para a maçaneta, mas antes que pudesse tocá-la a porta escancarou-se e revelou Dumbledore fitando-o por trás das lentes em forma de meia Lua.

"Peter infelizmente fugiu, Remus". — Anunciou o diretor com voz grave, sem desviar os profundos olhos azuis do homem uma única vez. — "Mas não se preocupe, Sirius também conseguiu fugir. Ele está a salvo".

* * *

"_I see you come out of it all  
Unharmed and unscathed  
And shouting, oh"_  
"**_Eu te vejo sair de tudo isso_**  
_**Ileso e seguro**_  
**_E gritando, oh"

* * *

_**

_Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac..._

Ele olhava pela janela atento a qualquer movimento que fosse. Não se movera desde que a coruja de Hogwarts chegara. À sua mão o pergaminho meio amassado dizia que um velho amigo o iria visitar em breve.

Remus quase rira quando lera a carta. Dumbledore era realmente genial dizendo tanto em tão poucas linhas. Então ele sentiu como se um cubo de gelo excepcionalmente grande afundasse em seu estômago. Se Sirius estava indo até ele, algo muito errado deveria ter acontecido...

E Sirius sozinho... um alerta de _"perigo"_ soou imediatamente em sua mente. Ele não podia permitir que algo acontecesse com o amigo. Foi quando se postou, imóvel, junto à janela.

O relógio sobre a cômoda bateu as 12 fatais badaladas noturnas no mesmo instante em que um enorme cão negro dobrou a esquina diante da casa de Remus.

Sorriu. Definitivamente certos hábitos nunca mudavam.

Correu até a porta abrindo-a e acolhendo o cão, que tão logo encontrou-se em segurança dentro da casa transformou-se num homem ligeiramente mais alto que o anfitrião.

Fitaram-se por um instante em silêncio.

"Remus..." — disse o homem de longos cabelos negros, meio sem jeito.

"É bom te ver, Sirius". — respondeu o outro enquanto o abraçava com um sorriso brando em seu rosto. — "Entre. Creio que tem notícias para mim."

* * *

"_Come on in  
In houses I live in"_  
"**_Entre  
Em casas onde eu moro"

* * *

_**

"Um vaso Chinês do século XII, em perfeito estado..."

"Lixo".

"Mas, Almofadinhas..."

"_Lixo_".

"Você nem olhou!"

"Por que sei que é lixo!"

"... tudo bem. Não vou discutir".

"Jogo de Chá do séc..."

"Lixo!"

"Sirius!"

"Remus?"

"Assim não dá! Sinceramente. Seria bem mais fácil se você dissesse o que não é para jogar fora!" — explodiu o homem de cabelos castanhos depois de mais de três horas limpando a sala.

"Ok... vejamos... _hum_. Não jogue fora o que não conseguir tirar do lugar para jogar fora!" — respondeu Sirius calmamente.

"Ou seja, a tapeçaria dos Black e o quadro da sua mãe!" — Retrucou Remus indignado.

"E já não é muito?" — perguntou fingindo-se genuinamente intrigado.

"Sirius! Eles eram _sua_ família!"

"Grande coisa, não? O que nos leva à conclusão de que eu realmente não tenho sorte com essa coisa de 'Sangue de família...'". — sua voz tinha um tom jocoso. — "Dou muito mais valor a você e ao Harry do que a eles. Vocês dois é que são minha família, meu amigo".

"Mas ainda assim. Deve haver algo de bom neles que você queira se recordar..."

"Aluado, você tem certeza de que o _Seboso_ nunca o envenenou? Você anda dizendo cada coisa absurda ultimamente..." — brincou Sirius.

Remus coçou a cabeça e esfregou levemente os olhos. Suspirou pesadamente enquanto puxou o saco cheio de lixo para junto dos outros. Parou então fitando o amigo.

"Odeio quando você fica me olhando assim. É nessas horas que você cisma em dizer coisas que eu não gosto de ouvir". — os olhos cinzentos de Sirius fitaram brevemente o homem parado diante de si. — "Eles eram bruxos das trevas! Tudo o que eu olho nessa casa me lembra da sujeira deles. Tudo aqui _fede _a artes das trevas! Remus, por favor, entenda. Prefiro me livrar de tudo isso a ter de confrontar a podridão em que minha família estava envolvida..."

"Você quer 'redimir' essa casa com uma limpeza, tirando tudo o que possa estar contaminado daqui, então?" — perguntou o outro bruxo.

"... É... agora que você comentou, é algo do gênero..." — respondeu como se estivesse ponderando sobre o que o amigo dissera. — "Mas na verdade era só por que sei como eles ficariam irritados se me vissem jogando tudo isso fora!" — riu-se o animago.

* * *

"_And changes you're making  
To the state of affairs"_  
"**_E esforços que você está fazendo  
Para mudar as coisas"

* * *

_**

"Você nunca ficou tão quieto. O que está te preocupando?" — mesmo sendo calma, a voz assustara o homem sentado à mesa da cozinha. Caminhou e sentou-se no lado imediatamente oposto ao dele.

"Parece que tudo está tão fora de controle, Aluado". — desabafou enquanto apoiava a cabeça nas mãos. — "Sabe, há alguns meses, quando Dumbledore me pediu para reunir a turma antiga da Ordem, eu pensei, eu _realmente_ pensei, que eu poderia ter alguma utilidade. _Qualquer_ utilidade. Pensei que cedendo essa casa como base, poderia me proporcionar mais alguma liberdade..."

"Você sabia desde o princípio que ainda está sendo procurado. Sabia que não poderia transitar livremente por onde quisesse". — Ponderou o Remus, fitando-o com atenção, como se tentasse ver através dele.

"Sabia. Mas ainda tinha esperanças, o que é irônico vindo de alguém que esteve em Azkaban. Eu, sei lá, tinha esperança de que Rabicho não revelasse que sou um animago. Ou qualquer outra coisa nesse sentido, sabe? Que eu acharia uma forma de poder sair, de poder ajudá-los, de..."

"De poder cuidar de Harry?" — Completou o outro, recebendo um suspiro pesado como confirmação. Um sorriso leve tomou seu rosto, mas seu olhar permaneceu firme. — "Você parece não mudar nunca, Sirius... Aqui não é Hogwarts, não há um mapa a se fazer. Não há passagens a se descobrir".

Os olhos frios como a Lua encontraram os olhos castanhos, um 'quê' de indignação se formando em seu rosto, mas Remus ergueu a mão calando-o antes que pudesse dizer algo.

"Enquanto Harry estiver dentro de Hogwarts ele estará seguro. Enquanto você estiver aqui você estará seguro. Acredito que isso deveria bastar, mas sei que não é o suficiente. Devo admitir que é injusto vocês estarem separados. Mais do que isso, tenho de admitir que eu fui injusto ao dizer que você não muda... Há alguns anos você já teria dado um jeito de fugir e conseguir o que queria."

"É que naquele tempo eu não tinha nada a perder". — Disse por fim apertando levemente a mão do amigo que estava apoiada sobre a mesa.

* * *

"_Calling 'where is my boy?'  
I have seen you so often"_  
"**_Dizendo 'Onde está meu garoto?'  
Eu tenho te visto bastante"

* * *

_**

_BAM!_

O soco fez com que tudo que estava sobre a mesa tremesse levemente. A sala havia imergido novamente em silêncio, os dois homens fitavam-se como se tentassem ler os pensamentos um do outro.

"Severus, eu já lhe disse que confio plenamente em Remus, bem como confio em você". — disse o bruxo de longos cabelos prateados e em resposta o outro apenas contorceu a boca como se tivesse engolido um limão particularmente azedo.

"Ah, Dumbledore, francamente. O senhor não pode já ter se esquecido de como eles eram amigos inseparáveis nos tempos de escola. Ou então de todos os problemas que causaram juntos apenas para se divertir". — a voz do bruxo refletia perfeitamente sua expressão contrariada.

"E você tem razão, eu não me esqueci". — Assentiu o diretor. Um pequeno sorriso enviesado surgiu no rosto do outro homem. — "Mas também não me esqueci de que muita coisa ocorreu desde então, Severus. Remus é totalmente digno de minha confiança".

O ranger das dobradiças da pesada porta chamou a atenção dos dois para o homem franzino que entrava na sala. Nenhum dos dois bruxos pôde deixar de reparar que os fundos olhos castanhos do recém-chegado estavam particularmente avermelhados. Ele havia escutado.

"Desculpem, infelizmente não pude deixar de ouvir a conversa". — a voz tremia levemente, mas seu olhar mantinha-se firme. — "Dumbledore, sinto muito por causar-lhe essa situação constrangedora, creio que Severus precisa de algo que possa certificar de que nada sei. Portanto, se quiser me submeter a uma dose de _Veritasserum..."_

"Isso é absurdo e desnecessário". — interrompeu-lhe o velho bruxo, levantando a voz a um tom perigoso. Os olhos azuis faiscavam por detrás das lentes em forma de meia-lua, alternando rapidamente entre os dois homens. — "Se Remus está aqui, é porque o considero indubitavelmente honesto. E não tolerarei mais nenhuma insinuação quanto a sua fidelidade. Se não confia em meu julgamento, Severus, infelizmente, terá de conviver com isso". — a voz do bruxo era sentenciosa. — "Agora, se não se importam, eu estou morrendo de vontade de tomar um chá e adoraria a companhia de ambos". — Um sorriso brando tomou a face do diretor.

Severus, visivelmente contrariado, saiu da sala pisando duro. Remus, transtornado, despencou sobre uma cadeira. O sorriso de Dumbledore se tornou mais doce, agradável.

"Será que Severus preferiria se eu tivesse oferecido cerveja amanteigada?" — comentou em um tom descontraído à guisa de resposta diante da saída brusca do mesmo. — "Você também não parece feliz com a sugestão... Prefere uma xícara de chocolate quente?" — Perguntou, arrancando um sorriso do rosto do lobisomem.

* * *

"_I cry 'where is my boy?'  
Oh, have you all forgotten?"_  
"**_Eu choro 'Onde está meu garoto?'  
Oh, você se esqueceu de tudo?"

* * *

_**

O gramado esmeralda parecia não ter fim. Por todos os lados só conseguia ver o verde profundo, quase hipnótico. Um sorriso genuíno e inocente tomou conta de sua face, seus olhinhos brilhavam admirados. Deu um pequeno passo adiante e parou, olhando pesaroso para os pais, como se pedisse permissão.

Então correu.

O vento beijava seus cabelos, acariciava seus diminutos membros. Acreditou que, talvez, se continuasse nesse ritmo, poderia voar. Poderia ter tudo o que seu coração infantil desejava.

"Remus, venha, vamos comer!" — Sua mãe o chamava, com um sorriso brando, mas ele não conseguiu ver seus olhos...

O garotinho olhou novamente para o campo verdejante e sentiu uma imensa alegria. Voltou para junto de sua família. Um abraço singelo.

_O silêncio._

Os mesmos olhos castanhos se abriram. Não havia mais campo. Não havia mais verde. Não havia mais nada. Apenas o teto frio da Ala Hospitalar, e uma manhã triste após a Lua Cheia.

* * *

"_And in some kind of dream  
Have I seen you before?  
Oh, have I seen you before?  
Oh, where is my boy?"_  
"**_E num tipo de sonho_**  
_**Eu já te vi antes?  
Oh, eu já te vi antes?**_  
**_Oh, onde está meu garoto?"

* * *

_**

Remus prendeu a respiração por um segundo, percorreu a mesa em um único olhar e parou-os, fitando os brilhantes olhos azuis por detrás das lentes em forma de Meia-lua. Sempre tivera a mesma impressão ao olhar tão profundamente aquele par de olhos. Eles davam a impressão de que sabiam tudo.

"Eu não acho uma boa idéia". — Disse ainda com o olhar fixo em Dumbledore. — "Nós não sabemos como a casa está depois de todos esses anos..."

"Limpa não estará, é lógico, mas credito que esteja em perfeitas condições, Remus. Afinal, era a casa de uma tradicional família bruxa..." — o velho bruxo falava em um tom calmo, ao mesmo tempo suas palavras pareciam esconder seus verdadeiros pensamentos. — "Em todo caso, não sou eu quem decide. E ainda estamos estudando outras possibilidades. Sirius terá o tempo que precisar para decidir se é o que quer mesmo, ou não..."

A sala imergiu em silêncio. Todos os outros integrantes da Ordem já haviam partido, Remus continuara sentado à mesa, pensativo. Um toque suave em seu ombro, o contato era quente, mas ele estranhamente sentiu frio.

"Por que oferecer a casa de seus pais, Sirius?" — perguntou ao amigo em tom afável, mas nem por isso menos pesaroso. — "Por quê?"

"Achei que seria uma boa idéia, sabe? Usar aquele lugar maldito pra uma boa causa..." — O bruxo de longos cabelos negros respondeu em zombaria. — "O que te preocupa, Remus?"

"O que me preocupa?" — ponderou o outro homem – "O que passou pela sua cabeça ao sugerir a casa de seus pais, Sirius? O lugar de onde você lutou tão bravamente para fugir... O que será pra você voltar para aquele lugar?"

"Será uma forma de ter alguma utilidade, meu amigo..."

* * *

"_So come all the way  
Changing your number  
Changing the house where you live  
Change your lines"_  
"**_Percorra todo o caminho_**  
_**Mudando seu numero  
Mudando a casa onde você mora**_  
**_Mude suas falas"

* * *

_**

O Sol brilhava cinzento no céu por detrás das nuvens, o vento frio parecia acariciar-lhe a face. Ele continuou a caminhar, sabendo que em poucos minutos a neve voltaria a cair, aumentando a já espessa camada de neve que recobria o chão.

Parou e olhou o caminho que percorrera, estava bem mais longe do castelo do que esperava. Riu sem o menor vestígio de alegria, pensar em tudo o que estava ocorrendo estava lhe tirando da realidade, literalmente. Sua consciência não parava de digladiar consigo mesmo sobre a enorme probabilidade de _ele_ estar entrando no castelo pelas passagens que eles tão habilmente descobriram quando adolescentes, ou então...

Abanou a cabeça, nervoso, tentando se desviar desse pensamento mais uma vez. Tornou a caminhar, sem rumo, afastando-se ainda mais de Hogwarts e do povoado. O vento assoviou agudo e a neve começou a cair. Remus fechou mais o casaco, procurando manter-se aquecido.

A neve obstruía um pouco sua visão, impedindo-o de ver para onde exatamente estava indo, mas isso não o incomodava. Era tudo o que ele queria, caminhar sem destino.

Foi então que ele viu.

Não era nada além de um vulto correndo à sua frente, mas havia algo ligeiramente familiar, ligeiramente animalesco.

Remus não pensou duas vezes, disparou atrás do vulto, sua respiração acelerando enquanto sua mão agarrava firme a varinha. O que quer que fosse aquilo estava se dirigindo a uma construção antiga, que ele não conseguia divisar exatamente o que era.

Estacou. Os pensamentos surgiam e sumiam em sua mente como se estivessem dentro de um furacão. O vulto... a construção... _aquela_ construção...

Seu rosto fora tomado por uma expressão de pavor inconcebível. Correu de volta ao castelo querendo com todas as suas forças acreditar que era mera coincidência. Que aquele vulto não era um enorme cão negro, e sim qualquer outro animal... e definitivamente ele queria acreditar que seus olhos o enganaram, que aquela construção _não era_ a Casa dos Gritos.

* * *

"_Have I seen you before?  
In some kind of a dream?  
In a place you've forgotten  
A place I've forgotten"_  
"**_Eu já te vi antes?_**  
_**Em um tipo de sonho?  
Em um lugar que você esqueceu**_  
**_Um lugar que eu esqueci"

* * *

_**

"Professor, que é que está acontecendo...?" — A voz de Harry soou alta, mas estranhamente distante a seus ouvidos. Abaixou a varinha, sem pensar no que fazia e avançou lentamente ao homem caído.

Mão com mão.

Apesar da aspereza de ambas o contato foi suave, saudoso. Ajudou-o a se erguer, fitaram-se por não mais que um segundo, os olhos cansados contemplando olhos frios como a lua.

O abraço tão esperado. Sem palavras, mas não sem significados.

"...Por todos esses anos eu estive errado..." —sussurrou Remus triste sem se soltar dos braços do amigo, como se aquele contato o impedisse de cair novamente na escuridão e solidão.

* * *

"_So where is my boy?  
When I kneel in your arms  
I flew awry  
Where is my boy?"_  
"**_Então, onde está meu garoto?_**  
_**Quando estou em seus braços  
Eu vôo sem jeito**_  
**_Onde está meu garoto?"

* * *

_**

O mesmo teto frio e branco, as mesmas macas vazias e o amplo salão silencioso. A mesma dor no corpo. Não, era diferente... dessa vez sentia uma dor profunda no peito. Dessa vez havia mais uma maca ocupada.

Ouviu o som distante de passos, rápidos. _Correndo._ Ajeitou-se por sobre o duro colchão, tentando sentar-se quando viu a porta da Ala Hospitalar se abrir. O mundo emudeceu por um segundo, enquanto os cansados olhos castanhos fitavam lívidos olhos cinzentos.

O bruxo recém chegado desviou o olhar, envergonhado demais para encarar o amigo. Caminhou cabisbaixo até sua maca e sentou-se.

"Me desculpe, Remus..." — sua voz era pouco mais que um sussurro melancólico. Levou uma das mãos nervosamente aos cabelos enquanto reunia coragem para prosseguir. — "Eu traí a confiança que você depositou em mim... me desculpe..." — A voz sumiu em sua garganta quando sentiu a mão do amigo tocar a sua. Ergueu os olhos e viu o debilitado rapaz manear a cabeça em sinal de "não" e entendeu o que significava.

Silenciosamente ele havia dito _"Não precisa se desculpar. Eu o entendo. Eu sempre entendo"._

Sirius levantou-se e envolveu o amigo em um abraço delicado e o silêncio voltou a imperar.

* * *

"_In my hands you'll fall  
Open in as it seems  
Have I seen you before?"_  
"**_Em minhas mãos você vai cair_**  
_**Por mais abertas que elas pareçam**_  
**_Eu já te vi alguma vez?"

* * *

_**

"Remus!" — A voz da mulher estava totalmente alterada, aterrorizada. — "Meu filhinho... meu filhinho..."

Os medi-bruxos levavam o menino ferido e aterrorizado para longe dela. Eles o soterravam com perguntas sobre como havia acontecido, como o lobisomem o havia atacado. O pequeno Remus só conseguia chorar.

Sentia como se os ferimentos em seu frágil corpo estivessem em chamas. Sentia como se estivesse prestes a se fragmentar de tanta dor...

"Sr. Lupin, se deseja tirar um cochilo seria melhor que não tivesse vindo à minha aula." — o professor chamou-lhe a atenção, despertando-o de seu pesadelo.

"Eu... me desculpe". — gaguejou o menino enquanto passava insistentemente a mão por sobre um dos braços. Podia jurar que ainda sentia a dor das mordidas em seus braços e pernas. Podia jurar que ainda os sentia queimar.

* * *

"_Oh baby, your arms and your legs are shattered  
Where is my boy?  
Where is my boy?"_  
"**_Oh baby, seus braços e suas pernas em pedaços_**  
_**Onde está meu garoto?**_  
**_Onde está meu garoto?"

* * *

_**

O apito do trem soou avisando-os de sua iminente partida. A mãe abaixou-se e acariciou os cabelos castanhos do menino. O pai não estava ali para se despedir, havia dobrado seu horário de trabalho mais uma vez.

A mãe sorriu, mas parecia mortalmente cansada, disse-lhe para se cuidar na escola, para dar o seu melhor... O apito soou de novo. A mulher disse-lhe para ir, mas ele não a queria soltar, não queria deixá-la...

O trem partia, da janela o garoto pôde ver a mãe acenar, pôde ver que ela levava uma mão aos olhos, secando-os. Colocou a cabeça para dentro do trem antes que suas próprias lágrimas caíssem.

Estava sozinho na cabine, observando a paisagem distorcida do outro lado da janela. Ouviu a porta se abrir e não se importou quando um outro menino, loiro, ligeiramente gorducho e ainda menor e mais tímido que ele, afundou-se no banco à sua frente. Ficaram os dois a olhar as manchas esverdeadas.

Outra vez a porta se abria e dessa vez dois garotos entravam... eles riam, e isso incomodou o menino. Fitou-os com atenção, um tinha curtos e revoltos cabelos negros e sagazes olhos castanhos. O outro, também de cabelos negros, tinha olhos acinzentados que pareciam brilhar como a Lua.

A Lua... um frio intenso percorreu a espinha do garoto, fazendo-o desviar o olhar assustado, o que não passou desapercebido pelos recém chegados.

"Hey, esses lugares estão ocupados?" — perguntou o menino de cabelos curtos, que recebeu como resposta um agitar de cabeça tenso, em negativa, do garoto loiro. — "Então eu e meu amigo podemos ficar aqui?" — outro aceno tenso, dessa vez afirmativo. Um sorriso breve passou pelo rosto dos recém chegados.

"Eu me chamo Sirius Black" — informou-lhes o menino de longos cabelos, e apontando para o amigo disse: — "E esse é James Potter, como vocês se chamam?"

O garoto gorducho enrubesceu violentamente, enquanto o olhar do outro menino, que ainda fitava o chão, tornou-se ligeiramente aflito.

"E-eu... eu me chamo Peter... Peter Pettigrew..." – gaguejou por fim o menino loiro, ainda muito vermelho.

"Peter?" — repetiu James, interessado. — "Ele é seu amigo?" — disse apontando para o amuado garoto.

"Não... não o conheço". — respondeu Pettigrew corando ainda mais.

"Hun... Então, você não vai nos dizer o seu nome?" — Sirius perguntou enquanto sorria brandamente.

O menino suspirou triste, pensou em como era horrível ter de deixar as pessoas queridas, e, ainda mais, em como era triste estar só. Ergueu a cabeça, fitando os garotos que se encontravam na cabine.

"Eu me chamo Remus John Lupin."

* * *

"_I said 'where is my boy?'  
Have you seen me before?"_  
"**_Eu disse 'Onde está meu garoto?'  
Você já me viu antes?"

* * *

_**

Abriu a porta, entrou lentamente, quase como se desejasse não entrar, fechou-a. A casa estava imersa num silêncio profundo. Nada parecia ter vida. Suspirou longamente e, por um único segundo, pensou ter ouvido alguém mais suspirar.

Caminhou cansado até a cozinha e sentou-se no pesado banco junto à mesa. Apoiou-se sobre os braços e sentiu a tristeza chegar àquele nível insuportável, como se um nó fosse dado em sua garganta, impedindo-o de respirar, e a única forma de se livrar desse nó fosse chorando.

E as lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto. Remus que costumava a acreditar que era incapaz de chorar novamente, no entanto agora não conseguia lutar contra as lágrimas e os soluços. A porta atrás de si abriu-se, assustando-o. Levantou num impulso derrubando o pesado banco.

"Sirius?" — ouviu sua própria voz perguntar, e sentiu-se um tolo ao fitar os olhos da Sra. Weasley. — "Oh... Molly."

"Remus..." — disse a mulher enquanto aproximava-se do homem e o abraçava. – "Eu sei que é difícil acreditar, mas ele se..."

"O quadro!" — o lobisomem interrompeu-a. Não queria ouvir aquelas palavras novamente. — "Molly, a Sra. Black não gritou, apesar do barulho... Ela não gritou..."

* * *

"_When I look in your eyes  
Tell me 'he had to go'"_  
"**_Quando eu olho em seus olhos  
Diga-me 'ele teve que ir'"

* * *

_**

Sangue.

O cheiro forte impregnava o local, parecia vir por todos os lados e, no entanto, de lugar algum. Fitou atentamente as pessoas que estavam ali, todas iguais a ele, todas _tão_ diferentes dele. Abaixou o olhar resignado. Estar ali o angustiava mais do que imaginara.

Continuou caminhando em silêncio, tentando não chamar atenção para si. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo sentiu-se feliz por todas as suas roupas estarem velhas e desgastadas, assim a semelhança com os demais não era difícil. Mas, no entanto, eles ainda assim eram muito diferentes.

Os outros não pareciam doentes como ele. Eles alimentavam-se daquilo que ele recusava, eles feriam inocentes em troca do bem estar. Remus nunca faria isso.

"Vejam só... carne nova por aqui..." — uma voz grosseira, quase como um rosnado se fez ouvir. — "Vejam só como está abatido... acho que nosso _'companheiro'_ não anda se alimentando bem..."

Sentiu todos os músculos de seu corpo se retesar. Aquele sorriso feroz, maldoso, aquele olhar frio, sanguinário... Reconhecia aquilo... Fenrir Greyback, a criatura que fizera isso a ele, que o transformara no que era hoje.

"Hun... olha, ele cheira bem!" — Riu-se Greyback cheio de ironia. — "Tomou banho antes de vir nos visitar, _principezinho_? Devo me sentir honrado?" — Risos mais parecidos com uivos explodiram por todas as partes. Remus cerrou os punhos com força.

"Vim me juntar a vocês". — sua voz saíra mais rouca do que pretendia. Sentiu o olhar feroz dos outros lobisomens em sua direção. — "Sou, assim como vocês, um segregado. Meu lugar é aqui, com vocês..."

Uma brisa fria soprou suas vestes enquanto o bando de lobisomens dispersava. Remus sentiu seu coração apertar. Agora começava sua mais nova provação. Seu novo pesadelo.

* * *

"_Said 'I seen you before  
In some kind of dream'  
Seems I've seen you before  
In some kind of a dream"_  
"**_Disse 'eu já te vi antes  
Em algum tipo de sonho'_**  
_**Parece que eu já te vi antes**_  
**_Em algum tipo de sonho"

* * *

_**

O Silêncio ecoou no salão por um único instante. Apenas enquanto o corpo caia para trás, para sempre...

"Sirius!" — Ele ouviu a voz de Harry, desesperada. Não pensou, não precisou. Apenas o segurou firme contra o peito, como se precisasse daquele contato para não desfalecer. — "Me solta! ME SOLTA! Sirius! Ele precisa de mim... me solta!"

"Ele se foi, Harry". — Ouviu sua própria voz, mas ainda assim não acreditava no que dizia. Acreditava que quando olhasse para trás, o veria levantar-se e sorrir enquanto disparava uma saraivada de feitiços.

Mas isso nunca aconteceu. Depois de muito tempo, quando finalmente teve coragem de olhar para o centro da sala, onde o amigo estivera há poucos minutos, uma dor terrível cortou-lhe o peito.

Ele não havia se levantado.

* * *

"_I say 'where was my head?  
When I needed it most?'"_  
"**_Eu disse 'onde eu estive com cabeça  
Quando eu mais precisei?'"

* * *

_**

Apontou sua varinha para o nó que imobilizava o Salgueiro Lutador e conjurou um feitiço. A árvore parou de se mover de imediato. Entrou no túnel baixo e mal iluminado sob o Salgueiro. Caminhou mecanicamente pelo caminho que conhecia tão bem.

Poeira, uma camada grossa sobre o chão e os parcos móveis que restaram. Pouca luz invadia a casa, as janelas continuavam fechadas e cobertas por toras de madeira. Subiu lentamente a velha escada, observando uma camada mais fina de pó.

Lembranças de uma noite há três anos invadiram sua mente. Suspirou triste e cansado.

Tanta coisa mudara desde então. Perdera Sirius mais uma vez. Agora Dumbledore também se fora. E tantos outros companheiros foram feridos, e tantos outros foram mortos.

Adentrou o quarto, seu olhar melancólico percorreu as paredes, o teto. Fixou-se na cama... sentou-se, tudo parecia estar perdido, não se sentia capaz de encontrar um caminho para fora da escuridão. Fechou os olhos...

O silêncio o envolveu por completo, nem um único ruído assombrava a noite. Então ouviu algo, um riso. Inicialmente baixo e contido, depois se soltando até reverberar pelas paredes velhas da casa. Abriu os olhos assustado.

Tristes olhos fitando um espelho sujo. Levantou-se e foi vagarosamente até o objeto empoeirado, olhando-o com mais atenção. No canto inferior, quase oculto por uma nova camada de pó, estava escrita uma única palavra...

"Sirius" — ouviu sua própria voz repetir aquele nome, que tanto representava, que ainda conseguia renovar-lhe as esperanças. — "_'Nunca desista...',_ era isso o que você me diria agora, não é, meu amigo? Perseverar... sempre..."

Um sorriso triste assombrou o rosto de Remus por um instante enquanto voltava à cama velha. Havia se decidido, não se renderia jamais. Mas, essa noite, só por essa noite ele ficaria ali, confrontando o passado do qual tanto sentia falta.

* * *

"_Oh, I stayed here before  
Yes I stay in the place I know"_  
"**_Oh, eu fiquei aqui antes  
Sim, eu fico no lugar que conheço"

* * *

_**

**FIM**


End file.
